My Drunken Servant
by lilliane007
Summary: The class organized a year end party and everyone is invited. And they accidentally bought alcohol instead of some juice. So, the wimpy servant goes home drunk. What will happen between Hiro and Hime?


I'm back to action! Let's write some more fics, shall we?

I have two fictions on mind. One is entitled "An Immortal Enemy". I won't tell the summary, of course coz' I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE STORY! And the other is this One-Shot. **I ****hope ****this ****one ****will ****really**** turn ****out ****to ****be ****a ****one-shot ****story.** Well, Hime will be a little bit OOC again in this story. Okay, let's get back to business and ACTION!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**MY DRUNKEN SERVANT**

"I'll be on my way Onee-san! I might come a little bit late so don't wait for me, okay?" Hiro was wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants. He was on his way to his classmate's house where the class organized some semester end party and in which every one was invited. "Bye-bye nee-san!" he waved his hand before he finally left, running from the kitchen where his sister was preparing dinner.

"I'll just leave your food here if in case you want to eat! And be careful Hiro!" Sawawa shouted so that Hiro could hear, but he was already far from the kitchen doors. She sighed, but a contented smile was seen in her face. "My brother has really grown up. I'm happy that he is starting to make friends."

'_Oh,__ shoot!__ I__'__m__ late! __Bucchi __will __kill __me __for __sure! __I__ need __to __hurry!__'_ he was approaching the main door when he saw Hime coming down from the stairs.

"Where are you going Hiro?" her eyes were piercing through his and his feet were locked in place. "It's already dark. Where are you going?"

"My classmates organized some semester end party and everyone is invited, so I'm going to my classmate's house now."

"You're going out and you did not even tell me? I'm your master Hiro. Don't forget that." her head was tilted up a bit and her eyes were narrowed.

"I know that Hime. I'll never be able to forget that."

She continued her way down the stairs and she just passed him by. "We'll talk when you get home."

Hiro turned his back.

"But I'll-!" he was stopped by Hime.

She did not even bother to stop or look at him, she continued to walk. "No but's. We'll do the talking later Hiro."

'_I__'__m__ so __pathetic! __Hime__ got __angry! __Okay, __looks __like __I__'__m__ in __trouble.__'_ He got that sorry look on his face. He wanted to apologize but Hime was nowhere in sight, she's already gone. He can't do anything now so, he just proceeded.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hiro was running towards the bus station. A boy with his arms crossed on the chest and wearing a jacket was on the bench, rocking his legs impatiently. It was Bucchi. He was waiting for Hiro.

"Bucchi! Bucchi!" Hiro was panting as he drew closer to the bench. "Sorry I was late."

"Yeah, it was just nothing. To wait right here, in this bench for almost a hundred years for someone to show up, right Hiro?" a sarcastic remark coming from Bucchi.

A bus came and they boarded it immediately. They took the two empty seats in front.

Hiro was looking outside, watching how they pass every light posts in the streets of Sasanaki City. _'__Just __a __couple __of __weeks __from __now, __and __I__'__ll __be__ a __junior __and __this __is __the __first __time __that __I __have __been__ invited __to __a __class __party. __Everything __is __going __well __in __my__ high__ school __life. __I __hope __this __will __continue__ until __I __graduate.__' _He noticed Bucchi who was still silent in the trip.

"I'm really sorry Bucchi. Hime got angry with me before I left the house so…" his tone was letting down with every word that comes out from his lips.

"Oh, you mean that gorgeous girl who owns the mansion where you live right?"

"Yeah." A heavy sigh escaped his lungs.

"You know, sometimes she looks scary. Hey! Have you made your move on her?" Bucchi almost jumped out of his seat from excitement.

"Eh? What are you talking about Bucchi?" Hiro on the other hand was completely clueless.

"You know! Asking her on a date or maybe…" Bucchi was inching his face near Hiro's ear and gently blowing some cold air "…you are fantasizing about her every night, right HI-YO-RI-MI?"

Hiro's face was slowly turning into a ripe tomato and he shouted "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIME!" every eye on that bus shifted to Hiro. And at that moment, he wished that the ground would eat him alive.

Bucchi then, adjusted his glasses. "Hmm, so I am right, you are fantasizing about her! Look at your face! C'mon Hiro, you don't have to deny it with me." Hiro was unable to react so he just buried his head on his palms from too much embarrassment.

"Hey get up Hiro! We're here!" Bucchi excitedly jumped out of the bus and they neared on Asahi Momozono's house (their classmate actually who organized the party and it will be held on their house).

They spotted Asahi standing on the front door.

"Ah, Good Evening Asahi-chan! Sorry, we are a bit late" greeted Hiro.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. We haven't started by the way. Please come in!" the two made their way inside as Asahi lead them to the living room. Some of their classmates were already there, chatting. Hiro noticed that half of the female population in their class wasn't there.

"Where are the others Asahi-chan?" Hiro and Bucchi seated comfortably in the couch.

"Oh, they were buying some things that we need for the party. You know some snacks, juices. We will start as soon as they have returned." Asahi was about to leave when she looked back at Hiro. "By the way Hiro-kun, you look good in that blue polo. It suits you well. Please feel at home!" and she left.

A blush crept under Hiro's cheeks for it is the first time that he received a compliment from a girl other that his sister.

"She likes you." Hiro was surprised when Bucchi suddenly talked.

"Y-you're mistaken Bucchi! That's not true you know."

-Meanwhile at the supermarket-

"We've got everything that we need. These snacks should be enough for everyone right?" said girl number one.

"Yeah, let's go and pay for those." Said girl number two.

"Wait! We forgot the drinks!"

"Wait for me, I'll go and get some bottles. You go and pay for those, I'll just catch up."

"Please hurry! Everyone is waiting for us."

The girl ran going to the isle of bottled drinks. She was in a great hurry that she did not even read what she grabbed from the racks. And if you would look closely to it, you will read the word SAKE. But it was too late.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Were back everyone! Let's start!"

It was noisy. Loud music was playing inside the house. Everyone was busy talking and chatting with one another. The girls were in a circle and were laughing while the boys were playing some video games. Others were eating and some are busy playing with other games. But there is only one thing for sure, everyone is having fun. Hiro was standing by the window, he was enjoying on watching everyone have fun while eating some cakes.

"Why don't you join the fun Hiro-kun?" said Asahi who just popped at Hiro's side.

"I better not, I'm not that good in video games, and Bucchi always defeats Me." and they both laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm already having fun just by watching everyone. Hey Asahi-chan, where are your parents?" asked Hiro.

"They were on a business trip." Asahi saw Hiro shove another piece of cake in his mouth. "Do you like that cake?"

Hiro swallowed before answering "Yes, it's tastes very good."

"I'm the one who baked that cake. I'm glad that you liked it. Uhm, do you want some juice?" offered Asahi.

"Sure, that's a good thing because I'm near to choking. I just can't stop eating this." Hiro smiled at her.

Asahi proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed some 'juice' that her classmates bought. She poured it into a glass filled with ice cubes. And just a couple of few more seconds, she was back bringing with her the 'juice'.

"Thanks Asahi-chan!" Hiro gulped the contents of the glass. '_What __is __this? __It__'__s __cold __but __it __felt __warm __in __my __throat __after __drinking. __Is __this __really __juice? __But__…__but __it __tastes __really __good. __I__ want __more. __I__ want __more.__'_

"Asahi-chan, where is your kitchen? I'll get myself some more of this stuff" said Hiro.

"No, I'll just bring it here okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

Asahi placed the sake bottles in the tray together with a couple of glass and a bucket of ice.

"Hey everyone, here's the juice. Just get it here if you want some." Asahi handed Hiro some more and he just kept on emptying his glass. "Whoa, are you really that thirsty Hiro-kun?"

Hiro's face was growing flushed, his cheeks were already heating, and so does his body.

"I don't know" answered Hiro. Not long after, their classmates started to drink it too. Until one male spoke "Hey! This is not juice! It's sake!" Bucchi rushed to the tray and grabbed the bottled and he carefully read the labels.

"Its sake!" shouted Bucchi.

"We're very sorry! It's our fault! We almost forgot to buy the juice so we just grabbed what ever caught our eye in the store. We did not notice that what we bought was sake!" explained the girls who were responsible for all of this.

"Not good, Hiro-kun drank almost a bottle!" said Asahi.

Bucchi hurried to his friend and checked up on him. "Hiro, are you alright?" but then, Hiro collapsed and his head landed on Bucchi's shoulder.

"I'll just walk him home. You just go on with the party guys."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'_It__'__s__ already __past __midnight. __Where __on __earth __did __he __go?__'_ Hime was still waiting for Hiro to talk with him about earlier.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Bucchi was carrying Hiro as he knocks through the large door. _'__Please __open __up!__'_ he thought. And he was answered when someone opened the door. He was surprised to find Hime there.

"Uh, Good Evening, I'm Hiro's friend. Well you see, he accidentally drank some sake and he nearly took up one whole bottle. He can't walk by himself so I brought him here." Bucchi explained.

"I see, thank you for bringing him back." Hime replied simply.

"Should I put him on his room?"

"No need for that. We'll just take care of him from here. Flandre." The little maid appeared on her side.

"Okay, I'll be on my way now." With that Bucchi left the mansion.

Flandre carried Hiro back to his room followed by Hime. The little maid laid Hiro on his bed. That was the first time that he tasted some alcohol and he was really drunk.

"Flandre, get some water and towels. We have to change his clothing." Flandre exited the room while Hime opened Hiro's cabinet to get some shirt. Hime sat on Hiro's bed next to his sleeping figure. She smirked. "You're drunk, now how am I supposed to talk to you? But you know, you look a lot better with that blue polo shirt than that white polo that you are always wearing Hiro." she started to unbutton his polo so they could start changing his clothes when Flandre comes back. Hime could feel the form of his young body under her delicate hands. And his body was so…warm and hot. "Oh, I haven't given you some blood." Hime bit her finger until blood was seen flowing. She was about to place her finger by his lips when Hiro grabbed her hand, got up and he spoke.

"Who…who are you?" his speech was slurred. "And why are you trying to give me your blood huh?" Hime's brow arched slightly and a smirk was visible on her face. She was amused to watch his drunken servant. "Don't you know that Hime was the only to give me blood? You heard me? Only Hime. She's my one and only mast…" Hime stuffed her finger on his lips and he can't do anything but drink the blood. Hiro came to his senses when he tasted his master's blood. He caressed her hand as he drink. He gently placed it down when he finished.

"Hime," he looked at her eyes "Sorry for not telling you about my plans today. I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"Enough with that. I know that you are truly sorry so, I forgive you Hiro."

"Thank you Hime. Thank you for understanding." Hime was eyeing him for a while. She could see his brown and now messy hair, his pleading eyes and soon, her gaze was locked on his lips; his slightly open and luscious looking lips.

'_I__ wonder __how __it __tastes.__'_ She was bringing her face closer to his.

"What are you doing Hime?"

"Fufu, I'll just get something from you. A thing that you tried to give me back then." Hime whispered. She remembered the time when Hiro tried to kiss her but she slapped him, and she thinks that this was the right time to accept it. She was leaning closer to him, so that their faces were nearly touching. He looked back at her, and their eyes met, fixed upon each other.

"Hime" he breathed softly and their lips touched. It was not a lustful kiss rather; it was soft, tender, passionate and loving. He pulled her on the bed and she was on top of him. He sifted her hair through his fingers that brought them deeper in the kiss. He was drowning from her scent, making him even drunk.

Hime was feeling the heat of their bodies. And she could still taste sake from his lips. She broke the kiss and she started trailing hot kisses at the sides of his lips, the sinew of his jaw down to his neck. She found a soft spot on his collar bone and she sucked on it, leaving a red mark. _'__Stop,__ stop __before __anything __else __happens. __Gather __your __senses, __princess.__ Don__'__t __let __your __emotions __get __you.__' _Hime viewed in her mind.

She stood up abruptly and she composed herself. A heavy sigh came from her. "Have a good night sleep Hiro. See you tomorrow." and that was all that she said. The young blood warrior watched as his master left him in his room.

'This is just another dream…right?' with that, his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. Flandre then came in and she started changing his clothes.

Hime on the other hand was already in her room, preparing to go to bed. She was now on her night dress, sitting in the upper corner of her large bed. _'__Just __forget __about __what __happened __tonight.__'_ she was thinking as she lay flat on her bed. _'__But,__ is__ that __even __possible?__'_ She was touching her lips. Hime could still feel Hiro's lips in there, lingering. She closed her eyes, as she let the spirit of the night take over her body.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hiro could only remember that he was at Asahi's house last night, but on how he reached home and his bed? No, he can't remember how.

'_Aw,__ curse __this __terrible __headache!__'_ yep, he got a hangover (wait, is that possible after drinking sake?). He was also surprised to find that his clothes were changed. He was heading to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good morning Onee-san" greeted Hiro as he found his sister.

"Oh! Good morning Hiro! What time did you get home?"

'_So,__ nee-san __wasn__'__t __the __one __who __changed __my __clothes? __Who __did?__'_ he darted his attention back to his sister. "I had so much fun." He pulled a smile to further convince his sister.

"Here, have some breakfast." And he finished his meal pretty fast.

Afterwards, he went to the balcony to acquire some fresh air. _'__Fresh __air __might __help, __right?__'_ there he saw Hime, sitting comfortably while having her tea. He walked to her side.

"Good morning Hime." But he got no response from her. "Uhm, about yesterday…" he heard the clacking of the cup and the saucer.

"Forget about that." she paused for a moment and looked at his servant. She noticed he is a bit uncomfortable. "What's the matter Hiro? Is there something wrong?"

"My head is spinning like crazy and I've got a terrible headache. And I don't know why. I couldn't even remember anything that I did last night, like how did I get to my bed or how I even get home last night. It's weird. I even had my clothes changed and it seems it's not my sister who did that." Hiro said. "Hime? Maybe the effect of your blood is…wearing off? I haven't received some for the past days."

"I gave you some last night." She said but it was only a murmur, Hiro wasn't able to pick it up.

'_Did__ she __just __say __that __she __gave __me __some __last __night?__'_ "Did you say something Hime?" Hiro said.

"No." she responded quickly.

Hiro turned to face the rising sun and he had that huge grin on his face.

"Now you are happy. Why are you smiling like an idiot? Didn't you say, you had a _terrible_ headache?" Hime asked as she observed his smiling face.

"It's because I had a very good dream last night. And I hope that it will happen in real life." He turned again to face his master.

"Care to tell me Hiro? What did you dream about last night?"

"Let's just say that the girl I like kissed me in my dreams and…" A blush was unmistakably visible on his face when he thought of Hime sucking on his collar bone.

Hime sipped some tea upon hearing his answer. "And…what?"

"Nothing Hime."

"May I know who she is?" she inquired after bringing her cup down the table. _'__So,__ he __only __remembered __that __part.__'_ She smirked.

"Not telling." Hiro just smiled at her. _'__You__'__ll__ kill __me __for __sure, __if __you__ knew __that __you __are __the __girl __that __I __like.__'_

Hime stood from her seat and she poked him at his collar bone that is kept hidden by his turtleneck shirt and whispered something. "Hiro, I think the girl that you like gave you a little red mark. And it's right here." She poked him some more before finally leaving. _'__I__ can__'__t __believe __that __I __kissed __someone __like __you __who __doesn__'__t __even __know __what __the __difference __between__ a __dream__ and __reality __is.__' _

"Oh, another thing, you look good on a blue polo." She walked past him and left her servant there, confused.

"A red mark? How is that even possible? It's a dream…right?" he rushed to his room and he faced the mirror. He pulled the shirt over his head and was very surprised to find a small mark in the hollow of his neck.

His face was becoming redder and redder with every passing second as reality is starting to sink in his mind. "I'm drunk last night? That's why I don't remember anything and this headache? And Hime said that she gave me blood last night, right? So she's here in my room last night! More importantly, that kiss is...it's…it's not a dream! It's…its real!" his voice was reached every corner of the old mansion.

Somewhere in the mansion,

"I hope to see you drunk again Hiro."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**END**

Thank you very much for reading!

Don't forget to review!

SEE YOU SOON GUYS!

**NEXT:**

'**AN IMMORTAL ENEMY' **

_**Coming**** Soon** on** F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O. ONLY**_

**;D**


End file.
